


Introduction to Oscillating Leporidae

by pervinca



Category: Community
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female-Centric, First Time, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervinca/pseuds/pervinca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta insisted on buying Annie a sex toy, since she got a discount at Dildopolis. Then, even though Annie was perfectly capable of reading directions, Britta insisted on teaching her how to use it. Neither regretted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Oscillating Leporidae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinykettle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinykettle).



> A thousand thanks to my beta, [biohazardgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardgirl/pseuds/biohazardgirl), for letting me bounce ideas off her, for the tidying of my text, and for the hilarious title. Any mistakes are my own. This is my first foray into femmeslash, so I hope it works!
> 
> Written for the prompt over a [communityslash kinkmeme](http://communityslash.livejournal.com/1155.html):  
>    
>  _Annie/Britta, adventures at Dildopolis._
> 
>  
> 
> The toy Britta buys is the [Rotating Rabbit](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/clit-vibrators/sp-rotating-rabbit-vibrator-9827.aspx). You may or may not want to have a look at it for yourself after reading. :)

“Britta, this is not a good idea,” Annie said, keeping her voice low and looking around the hallway outside her apartment door apprehensively. She lived in a terrible neighborhood, but that didn't mean she wanted her neighbors to know all of her private business. She didn't even know if she wanted _Britta_ to know about her private business.

“You said Frank the owner offered you a 20% discount, and that last night they were advertising a sale on vibrators over the PA system,” Britta pointed out breezily. “This is a great idea; let's go.” She strode through the door to the stairwell, apparently under the assumption that Annie would follow. That her assumption was correct did not make Annie feel any better about herself or the situation.

“That stupid sale kept me up all night! It was a test day!” Annie trilled, enraged all over again by the memories. Britta waved her hand, apparently to indicate all of Annie.

“This is why we need to get you a toy. You need to loosen up.” Annie huffed, scandalized, behind Britta as they descended the stairs.

“I do not need _marital aids_. I'm not even married!” Annie pointed out, and then nearly barreled into Britta's back as she unexpectedly halted. Turning quickly, Britta scrutinized the woman on the step above her. Annie glared back, shoulders straight and defiant.

“Annie, every woman needs to feel pleasure on her own terms and toys help. Do you even masturbate?” Even though Britta said it gently, Annie could do nothing but gape at her for a moment.

“That is a very inappropriate question, and I'm not going to answer it.” Annie pulled her lilac cardigan tightly across her chest defensively. Britta shrugged before turning around again.

“I'm still getting you a toy. It would be better if you were there to choose, but whatever.” Britta started down the last few steps. After a moment of hesitation, Annie rushed after her.

“What if someone in the store tries to mess with us?” Annie asked. The regulars of Dildopolis were not the most upstanding gentlemen. 

Britta looked fierce. “Don't worry about that. I lived in New York; I know my way around skeezeballs. I won't let anyone get close to you.” Annie smiled slightly, her eyelashes fluttering automatically. She never could resist chivalry in any form.

They exited Annie's apartment building and made the immediate turn into Dildopolis. Surprisingly, Spaghetti and the other crackheads didn't bother them at all. Nevertheless, Annie glued herself to Britta's side, eyes darting to every corner of the shop as they pushed through the beaded curtain over the door. She would need to wash her everything after walking through that. 

Dildopolis was just as seedy and gaudy on the inside as Annie had expected. Dirty magazines lined the shelves closest to the door, with tables of flavored lubes, cock rings, and other small items crammed in between them. The aisle was cramped and led straight back to where the larger toys, an extremely limited selection of cheap lingerie, and the truly astounding collection of DVDs were located. Midway back in the store was the checkout counter, behind which stood a large, unshaven man in a bowling shirt looking thoroughly bored. He spared them a quick glance before returning his attention to the magazine in front of him.

Because it was the right thing to do, Annie got out her driver's license and strode over to the cashier. He looked up at her, perplexed, until she held out her ID for examination. 

“Uh, good,” he mumbled after giving the ID a cursory once-over. “Is there anything I can help you find?” He didn't sound very sure of his abilities to navigate the tiny store, so Annie gave him a tight-lipped smile and shook her head. Britta was already engrossed in the vibrator/dildo section when Annie rejoined her. She was amazed by the selection, even in a gross little store like this. There was a seemingly infinite assortment of colors, sizes, shapes.... Annie's eyes widened in horror.

“Is that... a realistic size?” she asked, voice hushed. Britta looked to where Annie was pointing and chuckled. 

“No, dicks aren't normally sixteen inches long,” Britta replied, resting a reassuring hand on Annie's forearm. Annie ignored the warmth spreading from that touch, focusing on the dildo in question.

“What could anyone need with something like that?” Curiosity was getting the better of her, looking at the peach colored, veiny monstrosity. Annie examined it from afar, cataloging its appearance for later consideration. She still didn't have much experience with the real thing beyond fumblings in dark closets. The lighting in Dildopolis was primarily neon and sporadic, which wasn't much better.

“I don't know, gay stuff?” When Annie gazed at Britta reproachfully, she hurried to backtrack. “Not that there's anything wrong with that, and as a bisexual woman I know how it feels when heterosexist pigs say such things. Er.”

Annie spun away so that her skyrocketing eyebrows wouldn't been seen, shocked anew at this revelation regarding Britta's sexuality. The small bubble of glee that had appeared and was floating around in Annie's stomach was firmly ignored.

She perused the shelf again, trying to think of something other than the fact that Britta kissed girls sometimes, and - what kinds of girls did Britta like?

“Here, this one is pretty non-threatening,” Britta said, interrupting her train of thought. She held up a bright pink toy for Annie's consideration. 

“I don't feel _threatened_ ,” Annie retorted, although she had to admit she did prefer the toys that were less obviously based on human anatomy. Silicon genitalia were creepy, no matter what anyone said. The pink thing was soft-looking with rounded edges and a second, smaller appendage lower on the... shaft. Annie didn't have a clue what that could be used for, unless - “I'm not interested in 'butt stuff,' Britta!”

Britta looked perplexed for a second before understanding dawned. “No, Annie, this is for _dual-stimulation_.” Annie gave her a blank look, to which Britta responded with a smile. Annie couldn't quite decide if it was flirty or not – well, of course it wasn't flirty. How ridiculous. “I'll explain it later. Trust me. Do you want the pink, the turquoise, or the purple?”

Annie suddenly wanted this excursion to be over as soon as possible. “The pink. It matches my bedspread,” she said, aiming for flippant but landing on agitated. Britta nodded and headed for the cashier. 

Annie followed, but was temporarily distracted by DVD cases on the adjoining wall. There was a small section devoted to “romantic” movies, and Annie became caught up in the windswept hair and rose petals that decorated the covers. Would these have an actual plotline and realistic looking stars? “Get a hold of yourself, Edison,” she muttered, mentally shaking herself. “Zac Efron in _The Lucky One_ is enough.”

Rejoining Britta at the cash register, a nondescript bag was thrusted into her hands. “Happy early birthday!” Britta said, smiling. Annie flushed, even though the cashier obviously wasn't going to be shocked that she now owned a sex toy.

“Thanks,” she replied, polite more than genuinely grateful. They exited the shop hastily.

“I said we live together to get the apartment resident discount, and the guy didn't even check the address on my ID! Score,” Britta announced triumphantly once they were safely out of earshot. Annie flashed her a tight smile, but she was still feeling awkward about any of her friends knowing she masturbated, especially to the extent that they could name her brand of vibrator. They headed up to her apartment, taking the stairs at a more leisurely pace than on the way down. Annie watched Britta climb the stairs ahead of her and avoided any inappropriate staring as much as possible.

Back in her apartment, Annie fiddled with the bag's handle nervously. When she had toed off her shoes, Britta had done the same, and now she was smiling in a way that meant they weren't done talking about Annie's private business.

“I said I would explain this, right?” Britta asked, voice even and reassuring. Annie tried to wave her hand dismissively and ended up smacking herself on the arm with the bag.

“Oh, I'm sure it comes with directions!” The look Britta gave her was a little patronizing, which irked. It wasn't like Annie was illiterate! “I'm very good at following directions,” she added for emphasis.

“No, it's all right. We can open it together.” Britta's voice was coaxing. She grabbed Annie's hand and led her to the bedroom. 

“Um, is this weird? I think this might be weird?” Annie couldn't decide if her stomach was twisting from good nerves or bad. Her hand tingled where Britta was holding on. It felt so naughty, going into her bedroom with her female friend and a sex toy. Annie bit her lip and reminded herself that Britta was acting like a teacher, not someone about to grab her around the waist and lean in for a kiss.

Although there was that rumor at her high school of the teacher who did such a thing with one of the members of the marching band. Which was very inappropriate and illegal, so maybe she shouldn't have used that instance to get her hopes up. Annie shook her head slightly to clear away the not-so-fond memories.

“It's not weird,” Britta said, sounding sure of herself. She sat on the edge of Annie's bed and tugged gently on Annie's hand to pull her down. Annie sat, slightly dazed from the kissing thoughts running around in her mind. “I just want you to have a good first experience with self-pleasure. Women aren't taught that our pleasure is worthwhile, but it is!”

“Right,” Annie said for lack of anything better. She was having trouble dealing with the whirlwind of emotions currently within her – nervous (this was weird, why did she let Britta buy her a vibrator), excitement (Britta smelled really nice, this was the perfect lead-up to kissing), and disappointment (obviously Britta wasn't going to kiss her, Annie wass embarrassing herself).

Britta, oblivious to Annie's inner turmoil, took the vibrator out of the nondescript bag and ripped into its packaging. She did it in what appeared to be the messiest, most illogical way possible, temporarily distracting Annie from her silent freak out. Annie gritted her teeth in frustration at the mangled plastic.

Britta gave a final grunt and rip, and the vibrator was free of its case. She passed it over to Annie, who held it like a venomous snake. Annie examined it for the first time.

“Is that really shaped like a rabbit's head?” Annie asked, incredulous. Britta leaned close to get a better look at the appendage. Annie discreetly inhaled, enjoying Britta's perfume.

“Oh my god, and the shaft is supposed to be a woman wearing a pearl necklace,” Britta exclaimed, sounding deeply offended. Annie couldn't hold back her laughter, and Britta quickly joined in. “This is the cheesiest vibrator ever, I'm so sorry! It said on the package that it was a good one for beginners!” Britta explained between fits of laughter. Annie giggled, leaning heavily against Britta's side.

“You want me to put a bunny's face... down there!” Annie couldn't stop laughing, and she felt so cozy against Britta's warmth.

“And a lady's face! Hope you're okay with that!” Britta chuckled, wiping the wetness from her eye. Annie tensed against her, suddenly sober. From the way Britta went quiet too, she must have noticed.

“Well, actually,” Annie stuttered. She felt unreasonably nervous to be sort of coming out to Britta, since Britta had breezily admitted to being queer less than an hour ago. “I wouldn't really mind. Depending on the lady.”

“Oh?” Britta prompted, looking curious. She wasn't moving away, which Annie took as a good sign.

“Yeah,” Annie breathed, unable to say more. She stared into Britta's eyes, a little hopeful.

“Well, this thing has two speeds,” Britta said, talking about the vibrator again. Annie wilted next to her. “Do you want me to, uh, show you?” The change in Britta's tone made Annie look up at her again. There was a change in the atmosphere, a new kind of tension between them that Annie found rather exciting. She licked her lips and watched as Britta's eyes followed the movement. Britta tilted her head and leaned forward. Automatically, Annie closed her eyes and parted her lips expectantly.

The first brush of their mouths was quick and shy, over in an instant. Britta needed to borrow her chapstick more often, Annie thought distantly, or finally buy a stick of her own. They breathed each other's air for a moment, each waiting for the other to pull away, to laugh, to end this. Whatever this was.

Finally, Annie couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her lips against Britta's firmly, her right arm curling around Britta's slim waist as her left hand continued to clutch the vibrator uselessly. Britta brought a hand up and stroked Annie's cheek, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Annie let Britta lick into her mouth and reveled in the feel of it. Britta's slick tongue rubbed along Annie's bottom lip before exploring her teeth. Annie moaned as Britta's gripped the back of her neck, her own tongue sliding against the other's. The angle wasn't ideal for breathing, so they soon had to part again. 

Britta smiled, looking unsure. Annie grinned back before diving in to peck kisses on Britta's pink lips, her cheeks, her nose. Britta twisted at the waist to face Annie completely, bringing her other hand up to smooth over Annie's brown hair and fiddle with the ends. They kissed again with new confidence, tongues dipping in to taste each other's mouths. Annie moaned, arching her back to press herself more fully against Britta. Britta's hands roamed Annie's hair, her shoulders, her back. She trailed her fingers along the edge of Annie's cardigan, slipping beneath it to glide along the smooth skin of Annie's lower back. Annie tossed the vibrator onto the bed to free up her hand, and then reciprocated the touching. Her hands smoothed down the thin cotton covering Britta's back, and she moaned at the obvious lack of a bra. That was so like Britta not to wear a bra, and for once Annie was massively turned on by that fact rather than vaguely uncomfortable.

Britta's hands were growing bolder, inching under Annie's cardigan and tank top and sliding to her front. Annie shivered at the warm palms resting on her stomach, her belly tensing automatically. The hands slid to the curve of her waist again, and wormed their way up her sides. Brushing past the band of her bra, Britta's hands curved behind Annie to massage her back.

Taking her cue from Britta, Annie let her own hands explore the uncharted territory of Britta's back, under her shirt. The cotton bunched up as Annie worker her hands up Britta's spine, but neither woman seemed to mind. Annie was intoxicated on the touches, the kisses, the feeling of being wanted.

“Can I?” Annie asked, panting into Britta's mouth. She tugged at Britta's shirt gently, and Britta nodded, sitting up so Annie could slide the T-shirt over her head more easily. Britta's golden hair tumbled down her shoulders when the T-shirt was finally off. She looked beautiful, her normally pale face flushed and curls tousled. 

Annie's eyes raked over the newly exposed flesh. Britta's narrow chest was unblemished, her breasts perky and nipples standing at attention. Annie was fascinated by Britta's breasts, so similar yet different from her own – the way her slightly smaller, pink nipples rested atop the teardrop of breast tissue, pointing almost to the ceiling. Annie wanted to touch. She tore her eyes away from the vision before her to check in with Britta, whose own eyes were dark with lust. Britta's hands glided through Annie's hair, nudging her forward slightly. Annie didn't need to be told twice.

Tentatively, she reached out, fingers tracing the shape of one breast. Britta inhaled sharply at the touch but didn't speak. Annie walked her fingers up Britta's chest before sliding her hand down the hard plane between Britta's breasts.

“I want to, too,” Britta said breathily, her fingers tracing the neckline of Annie's top. Annie quickly shrugged off her lilac cardigan, letting it fall to the bedroom floor. Britta helped her out of her tank top and unclasped her polkadot patterned bra, both of which were tossed to the carpet as well. 

Britta was firmer with her touches, more confident. Annie bit her lip as Britta cupped one of her breasts, circling her thumbnail around the dark pink nipple. Annie mimicked the motion on Britta, secretly marveling at the difference in weight. Britta seemed to know exactly what she was supposed to do, and Annie suddenly felt self conscious of her inexperience. She pressed herself against Britta, forcing their hands to move or be crushed between their bodies. She kissed the other woman, putting everything she had into the kiss, sure at least that she knew how to do that. Britta responded enthusiastically, worrying Annie's lip between her teeth. Annie whimpered, quickly lost in the sensations again. 

Britta's hands rubbed against her back, kneading the flesh there. Annie's hands fluttered along Britta's arms and into her hair, where she scratched lightly at Britta's scalp. Britta made a pleased noise into her mouth and pressed against Annie more firmly, forcing her to lie back on the bed. Once they were both horizontal, Britta shifted them into a more comfortable position on the twin size bed. She kissed Annie's lips once more before mouthing her way down Annie's face and neck. She suckled lightly at Annie's collarbone, and Annie would have been embarrassed by the noises she was making if she could think properly. Her fingers scrambled at the soft curve of Britta's waist, touching every part of her they could reach as Britta wiggled further down to lick and nip at Annie's chest.

Annie lifted her head to watch Britta thoroughly kiss the territory between her collarbones and breasts, enraptured by the vision of golden curls and dark eyelashes, pink lips worshipping her body. Britta's enthusiastic mouth finally reached Annie's breasts, and Britta cupped one in her hand as she gave the hardened nipple an experimental lick. Annie gasped at the foreign sensation.

“Do that again,” she demanded, awestruck. Britta looked up at her from beneath those thick eyelashes and smirked. Her glistening pink tongue traced around the slightly darker ring of flesh surrounding Annie's nipple, which was as erect as it had ever been. At last, she lapped lightly at the engorged nub, giving each bump attention, igniting every nerve in Annie's body. Annie writhed beneath her, moaning with abandon. 

Britta shifted her head and latched on to Annie's left nipple with her lips, sucking a portion of Annie's breast into her mouth while she rolled her right nipple between thumb and forefinger. Annie could feel the saliva drying on her skin as Britta rubbed the sensitive nub. She shuddered, the attention almost too much to bear, until she finally had to tug gently on Britta's hair. Britta eased up immediately, kissing the soft flesh of Annie's torso. Annie sighed happily, spreading her legs to better accommodate Britta's body. Britta caught her eye and gave her a significant look, the significance of which was completely lost in the fog of sex that had rolled over Annie's brain.

“Yes?” Annie murmured, voice husky with want. She played with Britta's soft hair and trailed her fingers lightly down her flushed cheek.

“Since I'm down here, do you want me to keep going?” Britta asked while sliding a hand up Annie's leg for emphasis. She stopped at the hem of Annie's skirt, which had hiked up her thighs without Annie noticing. The breath caught in Annie's throat at the suggestion, but _god_ did she want this. She nodded, staring at Britta's hand. It inched up her thigh, pushing her skirt even higher, and stopped on the thickest part of her leg just shy of the crease where leg met hip. Annie's heart was racing, and she could feel the pounding of it between her legs.

Britta left her hand resting so very close to where Annie wanted it, a tease. Her other hand continued to rub and flick Annie's sensitive nipples, causing her to gasp and shudder in desire. It was almost too much – Annie was _aching_. Britta licked patterns into Annie's torso, nipping at her ribs and blowing warm breath over the the saliva she left, causing goosebumps.

“Please,” Annie whimpered. She lifted her hips off the bed, trying to get some relief for the delicious ache inside her. Britta bit the softest part of her stomach in response, worrying the skin between her teeth. Annie yelped, throwing her head back, and Britta chuckled lowly. Britta skimmed her hand along the length of Annie's thigh and then used both hands to flip her skirt up over her reddened stomach. She gazed at Annie's pelvis, covered by lacey, purple, hipster-cut panties. In the back of her mind, Annie regretted not matching her lingerie better. Britta edged her fingers along the lacey border of the underwear, dipping in below the waistband occasionally. Annie squirmed impatiently beneath her. 

Finally, Britta looked up at Annie and pressed her palm exactly where Annie wanted it. Annie groaned, clutching the bedspread, and pushed back against it. She knew her wetness had to be extremely obvious. Britta licked her lips, eyes hooded, and slipped her hand farther under the cotton and lace to scratch at the trimmed hair covering Annie's mound.

“I like a woman with a little hair,” Britta growled, her voice low. She tugged on the panties, and Annie obediently lifted her hips to let Britta undress her. She had to put her legs in the air to get the panties off without making Britta move from between them, and the lust in Britta's eyes when Annie was fully revealed in that position made Annie even hotter.

Resting her legs on either side of Britta again, Annie held her breath in anticipation of what would come next. Britta ran her nails through the patch of short dark hair and along Annie's thighs, leaving faint red lines in Annie's pale flesh. It made Annie shiver with want. Britta licked her lips once more, then buried her nose in Annie's pubic hair, inhaling deeply. Annie keened, her fingers scraping through Britta's hair, barely resisting the urge to grab and push her face just a inch lower.

Reading her mind, Britta tilted her head a little lower and blew. The warm breath gusted over Annie's swollen clit, and she nearly shrieked from the pleasure of it. Britta rubbed soothingly at Annie's thighs and her stomach under the flipped up skirt. The tiniest flick of Britta's tongue on Annie threatened to send her over the edge to hypersensitivity. Britta, likely from her more extensive sexual experience, seemed to realize that and didn't go further. Instead she slid up Annie's body for another kiss. Her tongue tasted faintly of Annie, which made the brunette moan.

Annie took the opportunity to caress Britta's breasts, paying special attention to her erect nipples. She ran her nails lightly over the swollen flesh, causing Britta to shudder. She pulled on Britta's nipples, reveling in the cries she could coax from the other woman. Britta pressed her denim clad thigh against Annie, who clamped her legs shut on it, grinding against Britta's thigh shamelessly. It felt amazing without being overwhelming. Annie cupped Britta's ass through her tight jeans, holding on tightly as she rode Britta's leg.

They were still kissing, but it was sloppy and wet, as frantic as their hands that roamed each other's bodies. They moved together for an immeasurable time, before Britta snaked her way down Annie's body again, Annie letting her nails scrape up Britta's back as she did so. Annie wanted this so badly, yet she was also a little terrified of what it would mean, for her and for them. Her legs trembled uncontrollably on either side of Britta face.

“Shh,” Britta murmured, trailing soothing kisses from one thigh, across the valley of Annie's pelvis, and down the other. Annie startled when Britta's nimble fingers gently parted her lips, the cold air of the bedroom settling on a part of her that so rarely was uncovered. 

Britta's tongue slipped between Annie's wet folds, lapping at her warmth but avoiding her clit. It was for the best, as Annie was as tense as a bowstring. Britta rubbed Annie's taut stomach under the flipped up skirt, coaxing her to relax as Britta pressed the flat of her tongue against Annie, bathing Annie's wet heat with her own saliva. 

Annie fisted her hand in Britta's blonde hair and tried to remember how to breathe. It wasn't working very well, if her desperate panting was any indication. Britta was kneeling with her face buried between Annie's legs, the pale expanse of her back on full display. Annie hooked one of her legs over Britta's slim shoulder and rubbed the socked heel of her foot against the smooth skin on Britta's back. The change in position gave Britta better access, which she took advantaged of by wiggling her hand under Annie's firm bottom, kneading the flesh there and lifting her slightly higher. Annie wasn't entirely sure why until she felt the inquisitive tongue of her friend penetrating her. 

“Ohhh,” Annie groaned, feeling like her insides were melting, in a good way. Britta hummed happily, clever tongue thrusting in and out of Annie, who was trying really hard not to writhe in ecstasy, because that would disrupt the source of said ecstasy. 

If she had the brain capacity for it, Annie would be flushing from embarrassment at the noises she was making, but most of the blood in her body seemed to have travelled south, making her throb nearly to the point of pain.

“More,” she panted, desperate. Britta, showing once again that she knew what Annie wanted better than Annie did, shifted to lick at her clit while the hand not massaging her ass took a turn playing with Annie's entrance. Britta rubbed her fingers in Annie's wetness, thoroughly coating her fingers, then slowly slid one inside while licking and sucking Annie's clit. It felt amazing, Annie decided, as she lost her fucking mind to the pleasure rolling through her.

Britta kept most of the pressure near Annie's entrance, where she was most sensitive. Her tongue flicked at Annie's clit as well as the folds surrounding and half-hiding it. Annie moaned wantonly, unable to form words. The waves of pleasure were crashing inside her – she could feel her orgasm building, could almost visualize it like a positively trending line on a graph, racing toward the top of the graphing paper, on the cusp of bursting off the page -

“Ahhhh, _god_ ,” Annie exclaimed, jerking off the bed like a woman possessed. Her limbs tensed and flailed in a split second, her foot falling with a thud onto Britta's back. Britta worked Annie with her hand for a few seconds more until the shudders transformed from the good kind to the bad, and then crawled up Annie's body. She grinned triumphantly down at Annie, the lower half of her face coated in Annie's fluids. Annie was too busy trying to catch her breath, eyes glassy and face flushed, to find that as unsanitary as she might normally. “Wow,” she gasped, gazing at the ceiling of her crummy apartment. 

“You're quite welcome,” Britta quipped, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. She rubbed her breasts against Annie's chest a little, biting her lip. Annie's eyebrows drew together in concern.

“Oh! You haven't... obviously. Do you want me to?” Annie asked, still too muddled to form proper sentences. Britta seemed to understand and wiped her chin on her forearm before pulling Annie in for a heated kiss. Annie responded enthusiastically, running her hands down Britta's bare back to squeeze her intolerably clothed bottom. “You should take these off,” Annie murmured into Britta's mouth.

She was reluctant to stop kissing Britta, but it was worth it to watch her shimmy out of her jeans and silky black panties. Britta stood before her completely naked, and Annie took a moment to drink in the sight of her, all pale skin and fragile bone. She was shaved bare, which surprised Annie a bit. She would have taken Britta to be more for the natural look. The sight of her lips, hairless, slightly darker than the rest of her, and _right there_ , sent a wave of excitement, and a little fear, rippling through Annie. She had never looked at another girl's crotch before and had only managed the quickest glance at herself with a hand mirror once, hunched over the toilet in her parents' house when she was sixteen.

The thought of touching Britta's, making her come, filled Annie with a mix of lust and anxiety. What if she couldn't do it right? Britta crawled up Annie's body again, then stopped abruptly.

“Oh, we forgot about this little guy,” she said, holding up the vibrator. “Want me to show you how it works?” Britta smiled suggestively.

“Yes,” Annie breathed, eyes wide. An unsexy thought occurred to her. “But first we need to sanitize it. Who knows what could be on that thing.” She sat up, Britta practically in her lap, and reached into the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a container of disinfecting wipes and rubbed down the toy, her movements quick and efficient from years of aggressive cleanliness. 

“Hawthorne Wipes?” Britta said, eyeing the wipes container incredulously. Annie flushed a little, self-conscious.

“Pierce gives them to me. I'm not a charity case, but I can't say no to more cleaning supplies,” she responded defensively. She wasn't really comfortable with hand-outs, but it also wasn't like Pierce was hurting for money. Or wipes. Britta made a disgusted noise.

“Never say that name again while naked. It probably summons him.” She shuddered theatrically, then tackled Annie in a kiss. Annie was happy to take her mind far away from their elderly friend and responded with equal passion to Britta's soft lips. Her hands roamed Britta's body, enjoying the lack of barriers to her touch, amazed by the feeling of Britta's soft, smooth form holding her down. She cupped Britta's pert ass, squeezing as their tongues met, licking into her mouth. Britta moaned into her mouth, and Annie squeezed harder, digging her nails in just a bit. 

Britta rubbed herself on Annie's thigh, rough and desperate. Annie could feel the wetness and warmth emanating from between Britta's legs, and she pressed up into that heat, moving in tandem with Britta's thrusts. There was a prickly sensation on her leg, and Annie was strangely turned on by the realization that it was the fine stubble on Britta's labia. Their kissing was messy, all hot breath and reddened lips, Britta's hands clutching at Annie's shoulders as she rocked against her.

Britta pulled away with a sigh and licked her swollen lips. Annie wanted to tug her back down for more but stopped when Britta picked up the vibrator. She flicked it on but nothing happened.

“Batteries!” Britta groaned, looking like the world was ending. Annie sat up, impatient. 

“Double or triple A?” She asked, hopping out of bed. The slick spot Britta left on her thigh felt cooler than the rest of her. 

“Double,” Britta replied, the hint of a pout in her tone. Annie jogged to her cramped kitchen, her inner thighs slippery against one another, her own dripping wetness acting as a lubricant. She quickly found the batteries and raced back to her room, covered in goosebumps from the cold of her apartment. “I'm doing a terrible job seducing you,” Britta said, smiling self-consciously. Annie raised an eyebrow and took the toy from her.

“Is that what is going on?” she asked, flirty. She popped the batteries into place and successfully turned on the rotating shaft, causing the woman's face and her beaded necklace on the rounded head of the toy to twist around on the unmoving shaft. It made a surprising amount of noise. “This is still the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen.”

“I know!” Britta laughed, collapsing on the bed. She still seemed unsure of herself, so Annie leaned over her and sucked on Britta's neck. Britta gasped and clutched at Annie.

“So...” Annie murmured against Britta's skin. For a moment she had felt in control, with Britta gasping and writhing beneath her, but now she had to figure out how to please the other woman. She was out of her depth.

“Do you want me to give direction?” Britta asked gently. Annie nodded into her chest and kissed all the skin she could reach. She was very good at following directions. “Turn off the rotation and get between my legs.” Britta sounded more confident now.

Annie did as she was told, kneeling on her pink and white bedspread between Brita's spread legs. Britta looked like she should be gracing the cover of a Harlequin novel, her blond curls fanned out in a halo around her head.

“Now slowly push the vibrator inside me,” Britta instructed, her voice thick with want. Annie was uncertain. 

“Don't you need... lube?”

Britta grinned wickedly. “Trust me. I'm plenty wet enough for this.” Annie looked between Britta's legs at the glistening pink folds. She ran a finger between Britta's lips, marveling at the slickness, causing Britta to moan. Annie dipped her finger into Britta's entrance, feeling the tightness give way. Britta thrust onto Annie's hand, needy and so sexy Annie couldn't stand it. She lined up the toy and pushed, watching with deep satisfaction as the caricature of a woman with beaded necklaces disappeared within Britta, the shaft sliding easily into her. Britta's eyes were squeezed shut, her breath hitching. Annie was fascinated by the stretch of Britta's vagina around the pink vibrator. It was fully inside her and the rabbit's ears were nestled on either side of Britta's glistening clit. “Turn on the rotation,” Britta gasped, eyes still closed.

Annie flicked the 'Twister' setting to low, holding the toy steady. There was a muffled buzzing from inside Britta, and her eyes snapped open. Britta made a low noise from the back of her throat and writhed against the toy inside her. Annie kissed up Britta's leg and across her stomach, stopping to suck a red mark onto Britta's pale hip. She was make the sexiest panting noises Annie had ever heard.

Annie experimentally slid the toy a few centimeters out of Britta, enjoying the shine left on the toy by Britta's arousal. She guessed Britta liked the change of position, based on the way she arched her back and cried out. Annie thrust the shaft back in, making her cry out again. Picking up a rhythm, Annie watched Britta come undone beneath her, writhing and keening, the sweat beading on her forehead and a flush rising on her chest. So entranced was Annie with the image before her, she lost her grip on the toy and accidentally turned on the vibrating rabbit head.

The jelly rabbit ears thrummed around Britta's swollen clit, and in a matter of seconds Britta went stiff, a harsh cry torn from her throat, before melting into a pile of jittery limbs. Annie hastily turned off the toy, but left it resting inside Britta. She could see Britta's muscles contracting and loosening around the shaft, and she had the sudden fierce desire to do this again, to feel those muscles work around her fingers or her tongue.

Britta chuckled. “You look surprised.” Her voice was raspy. Annie's eyes darted up to her face, searching for any signs of regret. 

“I want to do this again. I want to taste you,” she whispered, watching Britta. Britta's eyes, still a little glassy from her orgasm, went soft in some inexplicable way. She gestured for Annie to come closer. Annie eagerly cuddled up to Britta's side, lying with her head on the place where shoulder met chest. Her hand rested on Britta's torso, but she carefully avoided touching her nipples in case they were hyper-sensitive. There was much Annie wanted to learn about Britta's body, her quirks and desires. “Do you want to do this again?” she asked, not looking up at Britta's face, feeling young and vulnerable. 

“Duh-doy!” Britta said, and Annie could hear the smile in her voice. After some quiet minutes of cuddling, Britta reached down, bending sideways at the waist, and pulled the vibrator out of herself. She held it awkwardly, looking around, until Annie gestured dismissively to her pile of clothes. Britta tossed the soiled toy to the floor, on top of Annie's tank top. “Wash that with soap and warm water. Or whatever.”

“Will do.” Annie yawned, nuzzling further into Britta's side. The parts of her touching Britta were warm and cozy. “Do you want to stay for dinner? I have stuff to make salad, and I think I have a box of Roasted Red Pepper and Tomato Soup.” 

“I would like that,” Britta replied warmly. Annie tugged at her bedspread until it covered them both, effectively cocooning them together. Tilting her head up, she pressed a gentle, sleepy kiss to Britta's lips.

“All right, wake me in fifteen,” Annie murmured, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.


End file.
